Turn The Heat Up
by angelofstargatesg-1
Summary: Sam, Jack, and the heat going out in the SGC- what could be cooler! No, it's not what you're thinking. Much more exciting than that! Sam eats jello for the first time, and then she says something that makes even Jack gasp......


So, I was sitting in my room today at my laptop, aching to write a story, but having no ideas. I'm freezing in my room, begging my parents to turn up the heat, when it hits me like a 15 lb bag of chocolate (bricks hurt). The story that follows is the brainchild of me turning into a peepsicle. Hope you enjoy!  
  
DISLAIMER: As you must already know, I do not own Stargate SG-1 etc. I wish I did, but don't we all?  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Turn Up The Heat  
  
Sam huddled her office chair, hands wrapped around a hot cup of coffee. It was freezing outside, and she had thought if she came inside, she could get warmer.  
  
Yea right.  
  
Just her luck, the heater had gone out in her office, and the rest of her floor. So, not only could she not work, but she also could not move!  
  
This sucks. I should've stayed home. But no! Me, being the workaholic I am, came to work so I could get some done. Turns out like I'm not going to end up doing anything. I think I should go home. I don't have anything to stay for do I?  
  
Jack popped his head into her office.  
  
"Hey, Carter! I see you're freezing, too. Well, I'm heading to the General's office to make a formal complaint- actually it's not going to be formal at all. It's just going to be a complaint."  
  
Sam giggled, hands still wrapped around her coffee, but her mood had gotten a little brighter.  
  
"You wanna come with me? You could tell him the scientific reasons or stuff like that why we need the heat back on, or..... just to keep me company," Jack spoke the last part hurriedly, hoping she wouldn't notice that he was sweating.  
  
"Maybe later, sir. I was going to head to the commissary after I thaw myself out. Do you want to meet me there afterward? You know... to talk?"  
  
Jack smiled, his heart skipping a few beats. "Sure. See ya later, Carter."  
  
Sam smiled to herself after Jack left the office.  
  
He's the reason I'm staying.  
  
~*~  
  
The commissary had a few people in it when Sam arrived; probably due to the fact that the commissary was no warmer than most of the offices on this floor.  
  
What should I get? Not another coffee, 'cuz then I'll have to get up to pee and cut our conversation short. I don't want something cold, my outsides are cold enough, don't need to make my insides cold, too. I don't want a meal, but I am hungry.....  
  
Sam jumped as someone tapped her on her shoulder; she had been deep in thought about what to order and Jack.  
  
"I see you're thinking again, Carter. Why does that not surprise me?"  
  
Sam turned to look into her CO's rich chocolate brown eyes.   
  
"I don't know, sir. But I am having a hard time choosing what to get."  
  
"May I make the decision for you? We'll both have the same thing," Jack turned and gestured to the tables around them. "Pick us out a table and I'll bring your order 'round."  
  
Sam smiled, graciously accepting Jack's offer. She picked out a table near a corner where there was almost no one around to hear their conversation. She sat down, and when Jack came with their tray, a big grin burst onto her face. Jack's heart melted away into a pool of nothing every time he saw that smile, and this time was no exception.  
  
"And for you Madame, red jello! Voila!" Jack said in a mock French accent.  
  
"Merci, Monsieur!" Sam laughed, and took the offered plate of jello, a little warily, though.  
  
"Sir, I have a confession to make," Sam said as her CO took the chair across from her.  
  
"What is it Carter?" Jack picked up a spoon and dug hungrily into his jello.  
  
"I've never had jello before, Sir," she grinned sheepishly.  
  
Jack nearly choked on a slippery piece of his favorite dessert.  
  
"What?! You've never had jello? Carter, how can this be?" Now Jack was just making fun of her. "Well, get on with it! You're jello is just screaming 'Eat me! Eat me!' "  
  
Sam laughed and picked up her spoon. "Are you sure it's safe, sir? I mean, I read what was actually in jello once."  
  
"I've eaten for almost my entire life, Carter, it's perfectly safe. Plus, would I give you something that I was sure would harm you?"  
  
"Nah, I guess not."  
  
Reluctantly, Carter dug into the red mound, and scooped a little corner of it up. She placed it into her mouth, and swished it around. Her spoon went back into the jello, feeding more of the red goodness in. Her spoon went in again, and again, and again, up until there was no more jello. Jack stared at her.  
  
"I take it you liked it, Carter?" He smiled, nodding his head to her empty plate.  
  
"I guess so, sir!" She smiled, and pushed her plate away. "How did you conversation with General Hammond go?"  
  
Jack grimaced. "Not so good. He refused to turn the heat on!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Something about needing to save more money."  
  
"Ahh, for cryin' out loud!" Sam clapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said.  
  
Jack looked up at his 2IC. "What was that, Carter?"  
  
She whispered, barely audible, "for cryin' out loud, sir."  
  
"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Jack jumped out of his seat pointing his finger at Sam. "I knew that one day I was going to rub off on you! Take that, Carter! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
Sam shook her head, stood up and exited the commissary.  
  
Jack followed her, calling after her, "Where ya going, Carter?"  
  
Her response made him smile.  
  
"To get the heat turned up!"  
  
~*~ 


End file.
